


A Knock in the Night

by luvsanime02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Situations, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Though, I suppose it could have been worse.” </p><p>In other words, Harry and Draco are in a broom cupboard after curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knock in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Steph (Greensl33ves over on FanFiction.Net).

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **A Knock in the Night** by luvsanime02

########

“Would you quit ‘accidentally’ yanking on my hair?!”

“Shhh!”

“Ow! Damn it, Potter!”

“Shut up! I just heard something.”

“Oh, really? Just like you heard something the last three times? That’s it, let me up. I’m leaving.”

“Would you quit being so obnoxious? And I’m serious. Can’t you hear that?”

“What does it matter if someone’s out there, anyways? In case you’ve forgotten, we’re in here with the door locked.”

“And, what, you’ve never heard of _Alohomora,_ Malfoy?”

“…”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Merlin, you _are_ an idiot. A complete and utter dunderhead, Potter.”

“Fine, if you want to leave that badly, I’ll unlock the door, and whoever’s out there can just-”

“There’s no one out there! And that’s not what I’m talking about. We’re in a broom cupboard, Potter.”

“Yes, thanks, I hadn’t noticed.”

“A broom cupboard. That’s locked. After curfew.”

“…So, what you’re saying is that any classmate who hears something is just going to assume that we’re-”

“Yes, good boy, Potter. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Oh, shut it. And that still doesn’t help us out if it’s Filch or one of the professors, now does it?”

“You do know that, unless _you’re_ up to something with your minions, most of the professors prefer to sleep at night? And how, pray tell, is Filch going to open the _magically-locked_ door?”

“There’s no need to be sarcastic about it, you git. And that sneer’s not at all attractive. Besides, how does this not count as ‘up to something?’”

“What would you know about looking attractive, with hair like that? There _are_ spells to tidy up one’s appearance in the morning, even if you can’t be bothered to comb it.”

“It always looks like that! Wait a minute, what spells? Are you telling me that you’re actually so lazy that you use a _spell_ in the morning to make your hair look perfect?”

“No, actually, I don’t. I was-”

“You’re such a ponce.”

“Shut it, Scarhead. _I_ don’t need to use a spell to look good in the morning. I just do.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“It’s not like it’s unusual! Even Granger uses one, I’ll bet. Otherwise, there’d be no way she could get that bush she calls hair combed every-”

“Shut up about Hermione!”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing! What, am I supposed to lie and say that her hair’s _not_ a nightmare?”

“Just- let’s stop talking about it. We’re not here to talk, right? Besides, my knees are starting to hurt.”

“You’re the one who wanted to argue about why a _Squib_ would be able to unlock a magically-locked door.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Squib!”

“I didn’t say that! Let’s just hurry up, my back’s killing me. And I think these supplies must have been used in the loo today, the way everything smells.”

“I really didn’t need that visual, Malfoy, thanks.”

“Just hurry up, you gormless-”

“Better?”

“…”

“What? Malfoy, what-”

_“Get off my hair!”_

_“Ouch!_ Quit poking me in the side! I swear, you’re pointy everywhere.”

“‘Pointy?’ Who the hell are you calling ‘pointy?’”

“Well, you _did_ nearly crack a rib just now.”

“You keep on trying to yank my hair out of my skull!”

“Alright, alright! There, better now? Can we just get on with this before it’s morning?”

“…I am not ‘pointy’, Potter.”

“Whatever, Malfoy. And you don’t strut around school like a peacock, either.”

“Get off of me _right_ _now_ , so I can bash your stupid, Gryffindor-”

“No, really, you didn’t just hear that? That sounded like knocking.”

“Potter! For the love of Merlin, would you just _shut up!_ There’s nothing outside that door. No ghosts, no annoying poltergeist, no Squib with his deranged cat, and no professors skulking about when they could be sound asleep. Now, shut _up_ , and quit stopping in the middle of-”

“Um. Hullo, Professor.”

“Potter, that’s not funny!”

“...Detention, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. For a week. And thirty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now get back to your dorms immediately, the both of you. I’ll discuss your _separate_ detentions in the morning. Preferably after the rather large amount of gillywater I’m going to have to drink tonight in order to forget what I just saw.”

“...”

“...”

“...I told you I heard someone!”

“Shut up.”

“Though, I suppose it could have been worse.”

“How? How could this have been any worse than being caught in a broom cupboard with you of all people, and by _McGonagall_? She hates me.”

“The fact that you’re an arrogant little toe rag might have something to do with that. But I was thinking more about the fact that it could have been Snape instead.”

“How would that have been worse? At least then I wouldn’t have gotten points taken away from Slytherin. I bet I wouldn’t have those detentions, either.”

“So what you’re saying is that you would rather have been found like this by someone who probably writes to your dad on a regular basis?”

“He’s going to find out, anyways! Professor Snape’s going to ask McGonagall why I have so many detentions, and-”

“She won’t say anything. Well, she’ll say that we were duelling or something, but she won’t tell.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because she just said so! She just said that she was going to, er, drink a lot of gillywater in order to _forget_ what she’d just seen.”

“...You know, I don’t understand _why_ you pretend to be such an idiot all of the time. It’s really annoying.”

“Well, now that I know how to really annoy Draco Malfoy, my life’s purpose is complete.”

“Shut up, Potter. Let’s just leave before Professor Snape actually _does_ come along.”

“Right.”

“...What?”

“Did you just see a shadow move over there?”

“A moving shadow?”

“Yes. Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m going back to my dorm room before your bad luck costs me any more house points.”

“Right. Later, Malfoy.”

“Night. Oh, and Potter? Just so you know, I’m telling everyone in Slytherin that we were caught in the middle of a duel, and that you were _losing_. Badly.”


End file.
